


Unplanned

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Kinktober 2018, Language, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Cathy doesn't mean to react like she does, but Wufei is much too good at this.





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 10th Kinktober prompt: hair-pulling (Cx5).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

****########

**Unplanned** by luvsanime02

########

Cathy doesn’t think about it beforehand. One moment, Wufei’s tongue is doing very clever things to her clit, and then the next, Cathy has her hands in his hair and she’s tugging. Not hard enough to make him stop. The _last_ thing that she wants right now is for Wufei to stop licking her folds and swirling his tongue around her clit, driving her absolutely _insan_ _e._

“Fuck, yes!” she cries out, and Cathy’s never really been much for noises during sex before, but clearly, she’s been doing it wrong all of these years. “Right there, don’t stop, don’t you _dare stop right now, Wufei.”_

Of course, Wufei lifts his head at that moment, just far enough to smirk up at her before blowing a puff of air over her clit and making her tug on his hair again, impatient for him to get back to what he was doing _right this secon_ _d._

“You’re awfully bossy in bed,” Wufei says, and he has the gall to sound perfectly at ease. Cathy would almost believe it if it wasn’t for the flush on his cheeks and the wetness around his mouth.

“Less talking, more fucking,” Cathy retorts, pushing his head back down to her sex. Wufei chuckles against her skin, which causes one of Cathy’s feet to kick out reflexively, and she needs to take in a shaky breath before she’s in danger of passing out.

Wufei takes pity on her, or maybe he’s just as eager as she is, because his tongue goes back to flicking her clit. Then, he’s licking a trail to her opening and slowly thrusting his tongue inside of her, barely even entering her before retreating again. One of his fingers presses firmly against her clit, and Cathy’s hands are tugging, tugging, tugging at his hair, can’t seem to stop. She’s going to come any second now.

“Faster,” she says, and yeah, it’s an order, and she doesn’t care because Wufei starts thrusting his tongue faster inside of her, licking along her inner walls, and he’s moving her clit around in fast circles, and-

“Shit, shit, shit, shit! Fuck!”

Cathy throws her head back as she comes hard, her toes curling and her thighs shaking where they’re clamped around Wufei’s head, and she really hopes that she’s not pulling out his hair, because it’s actually very nice hair, and besides, if she pulls it all out, Wufei might not do this ever again, and she really, _really_ wants him to.

“Oh fuck, that was so good,” Cathy says, sighing. She’s slowly gaining some feeling back in her limbs, and manages to untangle her hands from Wufei’s hair finally, relieved not to see any clumps of hair between her fingers.

“Really?” Wufei asks dryly. “I never would have guessed.”

Cathy’s too happy to be irritated, so she just laughs, patting his shoulder. “It was great,” she reassures him. “Fantastic.”

Wufei’s crawling over her, and his lips are so red and wet, and she wants to do this all over again. Soon.

“About the hair-pulling,” he mutters against her lips, and Cathy grimaces.

“Sorry about that,” she says, because yeah, she really didn’t mean to do that at all.

Wufei kisses her, softly, and then harder. A minute later, when he finally leans back again, Wufei shrugs. “I didn’t mind,” he says.

It takes Cathy a moment to remember what they were talking about, and then she grins. “Oh, really?” she asks, waggling her eyebrows.

Wufei snorts, but he’s smiling, too. “Really,” he confirms, and then he kisses her again.

Cathy makes a mental note that hair-pulling is definitely okay in the future, and then she concentrates on kissing Wufei breathless.


End file.
